


How to Get a Man's Attention with a Glitter Canon

by AllBiDean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Derek need to use words, Finstock ships it, M/M, eyebrow communication, glitter canons, non-consentual hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllBiDean/pseuds/AllBiDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a matter of gay or death (well supension from school).</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Get a Man's Attention with a Glitter Canon

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a post I saw on Tumblr about two guys having to hold hands to avoid suspension.

“He’s the most infuriating, egotistical jackass this school has ever had the misfortune of representing them in basketball,” Stiles hissed, glaring at the back of the basketball players head while Scott pulled him away timidly.

“Then why do you keep talking about him?” Scott groaned. Stiles relented, walking out the door he turned once more to glare at him. “Anyway, Hale isn’t that bad is he? He’s Cora’s older brother right? She’s okay, so he can’t really be that bad…”

“He can, he is, and he’s a basketball player. One of our enemies Scott.” They walked into the locker room which, much to Stiles’ ever growing frustration, was shared with the basketball players. Ergo Derek Fucking Hale.

To be perfectly honest, the two never really got along. There’d be a snark from Stiles, which usually ended with him being slammed into a wall or the closest object… It was terrifying and slightly thrilling, but while Stiles would never admit it, he did somewhat have “the hots” for Derek. Sure, he had that sexy grumpy thing going on, but he was still an ass. Still the enemy. Everything he did with Stiles normally ended with Stiles on his ass, and one of the two in detention.

Stiles pulled his shirt off and put the Lacrosse jersey on. Not two seconds later, Derek walked in. Stiles frowned in his direction. While Derek was a great Basketball player, Stiles was never seen at the games. Though he did go there to make sure Hale wasn’t pulling anything. Derek was a star on court and had brought the Beacon Hill Wolves to close victory; the championships were in two weeks.

Derek saw Stiles and narrowed his eyes in an ‘I-know-your-going-to-try-and-pull-something-Stillinski.’ way they normally did when he saw the younger boy. Stiles smirked and quirked is eyebrow in a ‘Yeah-I am-what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it?’ way. After a minute, Scott snapped his fingers in front of Stiles’ face, drawing his attention. “Dude. Will you, for once, stop having eye-sex with Hale?” Stiles shook his head and, rolling his eyes, closed his locker.

“Funny Scott,” he smirked. He turned Scott’s head so they were both facing Derek. As he opened his locker, Derek’s scow turned into a look of disgust as glitter blasted him in the face. Stiles collapsed onto Scott in a fit of laughter. “Oh my god, I’m hilarious!”

He looked back up to a glare that wished Stiles a horrific death. He just laughed even harder. Stiles looked up when Scott moved away, then found himself slammed into metal. He looked up at Derek’s sparkly, angry face and dissolved into hysterics. “You make a good vampire Hale.” Derek slammed him again.

“Stillinski. Hale. Front and center!” Derek looked over to Finstock and grudgingly moved away from Stiles, who straightened up to face the coach. Finstock was looking at the two with a look of distained exasperation he saved only for his teams. It was beautiful really. Finstock looked at Derek then at Stiles. “Glitter? Really Stillinski, running low on ideas?”

Stiles rocked on his feet. “Just appreciating the classics, Coach,” he grinned, feeling the bore of Derek’s eyes on him.

“Too bad the Principle said anymore incidents between the two of you idiots it’s a suspension. As it turns out, if that happens your both off your teams.” Finstock looked like a smiling god of death delivering the news. Suspension? Off the Lacrosse team? Not good, and Stiles’ dad would kill him, and Derek… he’d kill him.

“Coach, please? Come on, I can’t get suspended.” Stiles was one-step away from throwing himself at Finstock’s feet. He looked to Derek, who just seemed shocked. His face was like a human version of a video buffering.

Finstock grinned maliciously at the pair of them. “There is a second option. You want to go with that?” they both nodded dumbly and the thirty-something year Old’s smile expanded. “Greenburg, get the chairs.”

^0^0^

This, with out a doubt was the worst day in Derek’s life. _Stiles_ that little shit, not only put a glitter cannon in his gym locker but now in order to avoid suspension and getting kicked off the basketball team that he had brought to the championships he was here. In the middle of the hallway, on a chair, people walking past and laughing…while he held hands with Stiles.

While holding hands with Stiles was not the worst thing that could happen to him. When Stiles friends came over and Stile defended that it was not his idea and acted like holding hands with him _was_ the worst thing that could happen. That was the worst situation.

Derek has (unfortunately) liked the imp since he had first pranked Derek by switching out all his clothes with slightly smaller versions, not enough to be noticeable at first but enough to make everything tight. He wasn’t sure what it was or who did it but when Stiles fucking winked at him after looking him over. He knew and was admittedly hard. He and Stiles did get in an actual fight and Cora ended up yelling at Derek, not for getting into the fight but for moping about it for days afterwards.

It got worse though, when he found his car in cling wrap. His beloved car. When he found out, he slammed Stiles into a locker, hard. After he lost Paige when he was a sophomore he thought he would never think of anyone again then in senior year, a nerdy little junior transferred and joined lacrosse.

Stiles got under Derek’s skin and seemed determined to stay there but Derek couldn’t find a way to express he liked him that didn’t involve shoving him against the nearest object. Maybe not the best strategy but the last time he went straight for a person…they ended up dead.

Stiles' smile was infectious. He could see how just being around him made others light up; as though he were a conductor of happiness. Unless of course you were on the other side of the impish grin that promised humiliation.

It also affected Derek and although he was hiding it well, he still felt like Stiles saw it. Reading his expressions and replying with little hints of his own. Stiles was a stupid annoying, intelligent and okay, attractive idiot who probably didn’t like him back…and Derek was stuck holding his hand for the rest of lunch.

Derek was glaring at the wall like it personally offended him, as the hall began to empty when he felt Stiles’ hand shift pulling slightly. Sensing he was attempting to get his attention by ripping his arm off, Derek looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. For some reason this made Stiles snort and shake his head “okay I hate to be the one to tell you, Sourwolf, but eyebrow movements? They’re not a legitimate form of communication, everyone else isn’t going to make the effort to learn to translate _eyebrow_.”

“What, and you have, Stillinski?” Derek retorted grinning and Stiles eyes widened

“ _Derek_ ” he gasped mockingly, pulling his free hand to his chest “put that smile away you will blind the masses” Derek twisted his smile to a smirk and turned away. Stiles pulled on his hand and he turned back to see Stiles’ serious, which was like seeing Santa carrying out a heart surgery “I’m sorry”

Derek frowned, eyebrows pulling in “For what?”

Stiles shifted ‘you know causing trouble for you” he lifted his hand “this. Not everyone’s dream to be blackmailed into holding a ADHD idiot’s hand” _Blackmail maybe not, but just you is okay._

Derek frowned “Besides the fact that its blackmail I have no reason to be against holding your hand Stiles.” He felt his heart wrench as Stiles face changed though so many emotions and he saw it land on disbelief.

“Yeah? whatever” Stiles frowned looking down leaning on on his free arm

The words of his sister came to him _use your words you fucking idiot_ and he frowned, not the most inspiring words especially because they were followed by his mother’s _Cora don’t tease your bother he’s just special in his own way, don’t worry honey I’m sure he like you too_. He huffed before pulling on Stiles hand drawing his attention.

“I’m not joking, I don’t mind the” he scowled to a degree while _use your words, use your words_ play in the back of his mind “or it with you. Um yeah”

He looked away frowning, but feeling his face heating, god he sucked at this. He turned back to Stiles when he heard him snigger slightly, if it was possible it felt like he frowned _harder_. “oh don’t be like that Derek, honestly I wouldn’t have put that much effort into pranking you if I didn’t like you. Do you see me going all out on Jackson” Derek stared. He didn’t know really what to do in this situation. So he resorted to old standbys

                                                                      ~.~.~.~

Did Stiles just tell him that. Oh god what was he thinking, but he seemed to like him too. Well he looked like he was a computer program restarting after an error. An grumpy program abet but what can you do with those eyebrows. Suddenly, Derek’s hand was out of his and just as the cold hard rejection started to sink in he was slammed against a locker, a cold hard locker.

Suddenly Derek’s lips was against his, his hand moving from being clenched onto Stiles’ shirt to sliding around the back of his neck, Derek’s other arm wrapping around his waist. It took around ten second before Stiles’ brian went from _under attack_ to _hello attractive person kissing me_ and reacted.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, leaning up to him. He felt Derek smirking before he turned his head slightly licking slightly at his lips, Stiles took the cue, opening his mouth to his, Derek pulled him closer. It was fleeting but glorious, bursts of joys expanding in Stiles’ chest, his mind was always racing but right now it was just _Derek_. Derek Hale who he had a crush on forever, kissing him in a school hallway, hair soft in Stiles’ hands. Everything felt like it had stopped for the moment

Then when a chocking cough woke them to the fact they were in a _god damned hallway_ they sprang apart. Derek looked wild, hair mussed, heated eyes staring Stiles’ down before he turned to the interruption. Stiles followed his look to find and exasperated Finstock staring at them. He looked at the two of them before shaking his head “well finally, I thought next time I would just have to stick in in the janitors closet, and no more making out in the hall or it’s detention” he waved his hand out with a “get to class.”

Derek looked from Stiles to Finstock before narrowing his eyes in a, ‘did-this-motherfucker-set-us- up?’ before it turned into _‘_ class? _’_ Stiles nodded, at both questions and looked back to Finstock before fleeing to AP Bio with eh promise to see Derek after school.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
